Devil in Disguise
by Colegirl16
Summary: Kaylee King is the most powerful witch from her coven and Klaus needs her if he plans on breaking his curse. This takes place after season 4 of the vampire diaries and season 2 of the Originals. She thinks Klaus is evil, sadistic and an murderer and only agreed to help him because he threatened to kill her parents. Now things have changed over the past years.
1. Chapter 1

"You are an evil bastard" Syril says.

"I have been called worst names" the blonde man with smoky blue eyes says crossing his legs as his compelled maid pours himself a glass of wine.

"Why her" Syril asks?

"Well you see she is the female version of myself and you owe me. Are you worried about me killing your little witch" Klaus says smirking.

"She will never agree to be your slave" Syril says.

"Ah that is where you are wrong my friend, she will come with me willingly because your life is on the line" Klaus says.

"You threaten a witch as powerful as me" Syril says.

"If you were as powerful as you say you are, you would have attacked me by now. So ignoring the fact that you threatened me I will let you live as you are giving me your daughter" Klaus says.

Syril says nothing when Kaylee walks around the corner with a red duffel bag in her hands. Her brown hair flows over her skin in chocolate curls and her hazel eyes look up at her. She has blue jeans with leather brown boots and matching jacket.

"Are you ready love" Klaus asks?

"My name is Kaylee not love" she growls.

"Oh a feisty witch, we will have to work on your tone of voice when you speak to me" Klaus growls.

"Let's just go before I get even more disgusted by your presence" Kaylee growls before hugging her father and walking towards the door when Klaus is.

"Great let's go love I have the perfect place for you" Klaus says darkly.

"Don't call me that" she says waving her hand at him to send him flying against the wall but nothing happens.

"Ah I expected this so I had a magic put a protection spell around me so I am immune to your witch powers" Klaus says before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out the house and down the steps.

"You will learn to respect me or be punished" Klaus growls in her ear before pushing her against the back door of his SUV before opening the passenger seat door. He then pushes her in the car and closes the door.

"Ow" Kaylee groans.

"Suck it up I can't have a weakling with me" Klaus says as he pulls off.

Kaylee looks out the window as they continue driving before she nods off with her head against the window. She wakes up when she hears the car stop and sees a big mansion

"Where are we" she asks sitting up stretching.

"My house in Mystic Falls" he says climbing out of the car. Kaylee does the same and follows him up the steps when he walks in and she pauses looking around into the night.

"Come on love I have people to see" Klaus says impatiently and she walks in the house into the living room where he is pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Isn't it kind of late to be drinking" she asks setting her bag down?

"It is never too early or late to drink and having you will make me drink more" he says.

"Maybe you will drink yourself to death" she says.

"Ha ha very funny and you being in my basement without food or water will be funnier" he says.

"You don't scare me" she says.

"I will in due time..ah brother is home" Klaus says when a man in a suit walks in the room his hair reminds her of a cartoon.

"Hello I am Elijah it is a bit late for female callers" he says to Klaus.

"Oh no I do not intend to sleep with her or feed from her she is my new witch" Klaus says taking a sip of his drink.

"You plan on breaking your curse" Elijah asks?

"Yes and Elena is still human so we have to hurry because it will not be long before she dies and turns" Klaus says.

Kaylee looks at Elijah seeing how he flaunts around with grace and he is the opposite of Klaus's rough and mean interior, he is more kind and thinks about his actions.

"I apologize for my brother's hostility" Elijah says to Kaylee.

"Please do not apologize on my behave when I am not sorry. Now I will show you to your room" Klaus says extending his arm out towards the stairwell and Kaylee walks in front of him.

Klaus and Elijah share a brief look as Klaus mentally warns him to not try and turn Kaylee against him or he will regret it before he follows her up the stairs. He leads her to a room across the room from his, the walls are painted a nude color and it is a queen size bed in the middle of the room that has grey and white sheets.

"You shall be comfortable here if not well too bad you have to suck it up" Klaus says.

"Oh thanks so nice to see you care" Kaylee says sarcastically.

"You shall meet our little sister shortly and she has a temper like me" Klaus says.

"I am not scared of one original why would I be scared of three" she says crossing her arms.

"Ah you have a smart mouth just make sure you do as I say and we won't have any problems" he says.

"What exactly is my first job as your slave" she asks?

Klaus steps close against her so their is no space between them and he looks down at her as she is only five feet tall, his hand comes up pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Get a good night's sleep and I will tell you tomorrow morning" he says his accent thick and rich, he moves away and walks out the room closing the door behind him.

Kaylee can still smell his scent lingering on her and she can still feel his fingers brush against her skin and for some reason it allures her. She shakes her head getting away from that thought as he is a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee is sitting in the conservatory reading her book of spells as she sits with the crisp sound of the fire place calming her, there is a sudden knock at the door and she sets down her book on the stand before walking into the hallway and opening the door to see a blonde holding a carrier with a child in it. Kaylee opens the door and sees it's Rebekah.

"Hello Rebekah...Elijah" Kaylee says as she sees Elijah approaching them. She steps aside and let's them in before closing the door behind them.

"How are you doing" Rebekah asks?

"I would be better if Klaus let me leave the house" Kaylee mutters as Rebekah sets down the baby carrier the child asleep.

"Well Klaus always was very protective" Rebekah says.

"He is scared I would betray him" Kaylee says sitting in a chair on top of her feet.

Elijah is looking out the window all quiet and Kaylee was told that Esther had him for a few days and damaged him.

"Elijah how are you" Kaylee asks?

"I am fine" Elijah says.

"Rebekah you can lie Hope in the guest room" Kaylee says.

"Thank you" Rebekah says and picks up the child disappearing around the corner and Kaylee gets up walking over to Elijah placing her hand on his shoulder turning him around.

"You seem out of it, Esther must have did damage" she says.

"Not anymore damage then I did as a vampire" Elijah says.

"You kill to protect, I mean Elijah you have more morals than any of us" Kaylee says

Elijah shrugs and Kaylee hand comes up resting on his cheek smiling at him before tapping into his mind seeing things that Esther did to him like slicing his neck and causing him to have hallucinations. Kaylee then removes herself from his mind.

"Elijah whatever she did to you was not your fault and you are not the monster she makes you out to be" Kaylee says.

Rebekah comes back from downstairs seeing Kaylee and Elijah standing close by one another when she clears her throat and Kaylee steps away.

"Klaus is on his way" Rebekah says.

"Alright well I am hungry so I am going to go make me something to eat" Kaylee says and walks into the kitchen.

An hour later Klaus and Hayley are reunited with their daughter and Kaylee is standing in the doorway looking at them. She has never seen Klaus handle someone with some so much love and delicacy, but then again that is his daughter.

"Hey Kaylee you are family come take a photo with us" Rebekah says handing Klaus the camera.

"Oh no it's fine I'm not feeling well" Kaylee says.

"Are you sure" Rebekah asks and Kaylee nods when she sees Klaus looking at her with a frown not believing her before she walks in the house.

Kaylee goes and sit in front of the fire place with her hand out moving it in a wave and the fire morph into a wave before dying out, magic always let Kaylee express herself and feel free. She looks up when she feels him behind her.

"You lied" Klaus says.

"No I didn't I don't feel good" Kaylee says.

Klaus walks over to her taking hold of her arm and picking her up towering over her.

"When I talk to you I expect you to look me in my eyes and if you ever lie to me again you will live to regret it" he says.

"All this over one little picture" she says.

"Don't talk back to me! And no you know exactly what I am talking about" he says before releasing her and walking off to play with his daughter.

Kaylee looks at her arm which he grabbed roughly seeing it starting to turn blue and leave a bruise, she sighs before walking over to where their liquor is kept and opening a bottle of Brandy before waving her hand and cutting on the stereo. As a fast beat starts playing she takes a long swig from the Brandy bottle while shaking her head side to side and jumping up and down. She just let's go for a moment as she drinks more of the burning brown alcohol, she usually doesn't drink anything but champagne maybe even that. Her stomach burns and her throat is throbbing when she feels a wave of nausea coming up, she drops the bottle and rushes up the stairs puking her guts out.

Hearing glass break the Originals and Hayley rush in the conservatory seeing a broken alcohol bottle on the floor but no Kaylee.

"What happened" Elijah asks?

"Cut this horrid music off" Klaus says cutting off the radio when Kaylee walks down the stairs groaning holding her stomach.

"Are you alright" Rebekah asks?

"I am never drinking alcohol straight again" Kaylee groans.

"Are you even old enough to drink" Hayley asks?

"Are you old enough to be a mom" Kaylee retorts?

"What is that supposed to mean" Hayley ask?

"Klaus could have did better" Kaylee says.

"Kaylee stop now" Klaus barks.

"Don't order me around like I'm your slave" she says.

"You do not want to test me" Hayley says.

"Oh threatening are we let's see who ends up on top" Kaylee says stepping in front of Hayley who eyes are now amber and Kaylee has her hands in fists.

"Kay outside now" Elijah says and Kaylee rolls her eyes before walking outside the front door.

Once Kaylee is outside she yells throwing her hands out and shoots two streams of fire, she smiles as she feels the power radiating off of her when her eyes turn back and the streams get larger. Elijah grows worried and he steps over to her dodging the fire and grabbing her hands which makes her stop when he sees her eyes are pure back. He cups her face in his hand running his thumbs under her eyes.

"What is happening to you" he asks?

"You never seen me using my full power" she speaks darkly.

"You need to stop now" Elijah says.

"It's so much power" Kaylee says when she starts feeling light headed and blood drips down from her nose.

"You're bleeding" Elijah says wiping it away with his thumb.

"I used too much magic than my body is used to" Kaylee says her eyes now brown again when she falls forward and Elijah catches her.

"You need to rest" he says picking her up bridal style and walking back towards the house.

"You would have made a wonderful husband and father" Kaylee whispers against his chest.

"Thank you" he says as she falls asleep and he walks in the front door where everyone stops talking and look at how he is carrying her.

"What happened" Rebekah asks?

"Her magic was too much for her body" Elijah says and lies her on the couch.

"Does she stand a chance against mother" Rebekah asks?

"I think so if she gets control over it" Elijah says.

"Well wake her up so we can practice" Hayley says.

"No she is exhausted which means she won't be strong enough let her rest for an hour" Klaus says and everyone nods walking out, he walks over pulling a blanket over her before walking out of the room.

Kaylee wakes up sitting up on the couch when she sees Klaus walking in looking sad.

"What's wrong" she asks?

"I was too late and couldn't stop the spell. Rebekah is gone" Klaus says.

"I'm sorry" Kaylee says feeling sad as Rebekah was her best friend and a tear slips from her eye.

"I hoped you gave Esther what she deserved" she says.

"Trust me she got what she deserved" Klaus says looking her in the eyes.

"Oh" Kaylee says and sits up before walking over holding her wrist out to him. Klaus looks up at her as she never offered this before.

"Hey I rather it me than a human" she says.

Klaus face changes his eyes gold as black veins appear under his eyes and he opens his mouth baring his fangs before biting down on her wrist. Kaylee gasps as he pierces her skin and allows her blood to enter him, she holds on to his shoulder so she won't fall closing her eyes when he stops releasing her wrist. He wipes his mouth and looks up at her before biting his wrist holding it out to her.

"Now it's my turn to heal" he says and she latches on for a while before stopping and she can feel her wound healing.

"Thank you" he says.

"What are slaves for" she says shrugging.

"No don't use that word" he says.

"Then what are we" she asks?

"Allies" he says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Elijah blew up the house, Kaylee is living in the compound. She is sad that Kol passed but with Rebekah being in a witch's body they can bring him back, she hears arguing and walks out to see it's Klaus and Hayley.

"If you're wolves aren't on my side they have no use to me" Klaus growls.

"Don't threaten them" she snaps.

"Klaus we don't need them to consent I can just use a spell to make them do my bidding" Kaylee says.

"Ah lovely but why the change of heart" Klaus asks?

"Finn killed Kol and he may have been sarcastic but he was family" Kaylee says firmly.

"At least someone knows what the meaning of family means. Go ahead do your spell" Klaus says.

"No" Haylee says.

Kaylee ignores her and walks over to the balcony chanting and the wolves head snap up looking at her when she flies back against the wall groaning. Klaus walks over to her seeing blood spilling from her nose.

"What happened" he asks?

"Finn was trying to take my magic" Kaylee says as Klaus helps her up before picking a tissue up off the table and wiping the blood away.

"Thanks" she says placing a hand on his and instantly feeling a spark which makes her jump.

Klaus looks at her and then at their touching hands.

"Make the wolves hunt Finn down and Freya. I will be back" Klaus says moving his hand and walking away.

"You can't mess with the wolves mind like that" Hayley says.

"My alliance is to Klaus not you and your magically induced pack" Kaylee says and waving her hands drawing the wolves attention to her.

"Find me Finn and Freya and bring them here. Do not return until you have" Kaylee says.

The wolves eyes flash gold and they rush out the compound, Kaylee feeling light headed loses her balance and flips over the balcony.

"Oh my gosh" Hayley says when Elijah appears and catches Kaylee in his arms.

Jealousy flows through Hayley as she sees how much Elijah cares for Kaylee. Klaus appears beside his brother to see Kaylee eyes barely open but she whispers his name. Klaus takes her out of his brothers arm holding her against his chest as he carries her upstairs to her room, he peels the sheets back and lies her in bed. He takes off her boots and pulls the sheet over her.

"Rest little witch" he says stroking her head.

"Can you stay with me for a while" she whispers.

"Sure love" Klaus says climbing in bed beside her and she lies her head on his chest closing her eyes.

That spell was already powerful as she had to fight against their magic and then Finn tried to drain her magic she is wiped out. Klaus listens to the sound of her heart beat as she falls to sleep, he gently slides his arm from under her and walks out closing the door behind him. He walks into Hope's room standing over her crib as he watches her sleep, he smiles as she turns on her stomach. Hearing Elijah behind him he raises his head.

"You're interrupting my fatherly time" Klaus says.

"You love her don't you, brother" Elijah asks?

"I do not have time for love we have too many enemies" Klaus says.

"Yes enemies that are easily destroyed, but love that will never go away" Elijah says.

Klaus turns to face his oldest brother looking him in the eyes.

"Elijah love can hurt you and destroy you as we have seen with Tatia. I loved multiple women in my eternal life: Rebekah, Caroline and now my daughter Hope. All these loves has caused me great pain and I do not wish to go through that again. Yes I love Kaylee but it is best if we do never act on feeling because it will lead to destruction and death and I can not stand the thought of her or Hope dying" Klaus says.

Hayley is standing outside the door she was about to tell Klaus to call of Kaylee when she hears him and Elijah talking, she has never heard Klaus sound so sincere and passionate about anyone other than Hope. Maybe Rebekah is right about Hope changing Klaus into the man he used to be.

"Some love is worth the risk" Elijah says.

"Does that go for you and Hayley" Klaus asks?

"She is a married woman and that is under completely different circumstances" Elijah says.

"I think not brother. We both love women that we can not have because of personal battles within" Klaus says.

Hope wakes up and Klaus walks over to her crib picking her up.

"Hello littlest wolf" he says kissing her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Every since Kaylee fell over the balcony Klaus has been monitoring her use of magic and making sure she doesn't go overboard. There is something about him that she can't put her finger on but it's like she is drawn to him, yeah they still argue but he argues with everyone. She is in the compound eating some breakfast with her knees brought up to her chest, she has to tell Klaus something about his aunt Dahlia.

"Good morning little witch" Klaus says strolling in walking over to the fridge grabbing a blood bag.

"Klaus we have to talk about your aunt Dahlia" she says popping a grape in her mouth.

"What about her love" he says sinking his teeth into the clear bag making her look away.

"When Finn tried to gain power from me he gave me access to see and hear everything around him" Kaylee says grabbing her plate and placing it in the sink.

"Is this going somewhere" Klaus asks placing the now empty bag in the trash can and standing in front of her crossing her arms.

Kaylee train of thought is scattered once she inhales the smell of his cologne and natural body scent. It's like a strong, woodsy scent with a hint of vanilla; her fingers itch to run her hands through his hair and just kiss him as hard as she can but she stops herself.

"Hello Kaylee" Klaus says snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh right sorry. Your Aunt Dahlia is more powerful than your mother, Esther could be blocked by magic. Your aunt she senses the magic and comes which means she will come for Hope and I" Kaylee says.

Klaus sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"This family makes me want to murder people" he says and his accent is very noticeable.

"Maybe I can help take her down" she suggests.

"No you will not go against her unless I say so" he states.

"Klaus I am a powerful witch" Kaylee says.

He sighs and places his hands on her arms pushing her back until she hits the sink and she jumps.

"I made a promise to your dad that you will not die helping me and I will not let you put Hope in harm's way. Just stay put until I find a way to end all of this family drama" he says releasing her.

"Why won't you let me help? You always keep me out of harms way! I can end this but you won't let me try" she shouts.

"Because I am protecting you! I lost too many people in my life, I just buried my little brother Kol for the second time. I do not wish for anyone else that I care for to die at my hand because of my actions" he exclaims his eyes glossed with unshed tears.

"Alright Klaus I will hide out for now" she says squeezing his hand before walking away and Hayley comes around the corner.

"I heard shouting and Hope got scared" she says.

"You were right we should have not brought our daughter back here" Klaus says.

"What she is safe now" Hayley says.

"No my aunt senses magic she knew where Hope was the whole time and the more magic we use the closer she gets" Klaus says.

"So you want to send our daughter back away! I just got her back, I barely made it the last time away. Do you remember what I went through" she barks?

"Yes and you are not the only parent who will feel the loss of our daughter. I made a promise to her to keep her safe at all times and if that means sending her away so be it" Klaus says.

"So where do we send her? Kansas, Colorado and for how long" Hayley asks?

"We send her with Kaylee and I have the perfect place that nobody knows about but Kaylee and I" Klaus says.

"So how long before we give our daughter away" Hayley asks?

"It will be done at dawn and nobody will know about this except our family which does not include Jackson and your wolf pack or Marcel and his vampires. They will just know that she is gone" Klaus says.

"I can't keep going through this" Hayley says.

"I promise you Hayley this is the last time you will have to give up our daughter" Klaus says and heads upstairs to tell his siblings.

Later that night, everyone is asleep except the Originals and Hayley as Klaus puts Hope's bags in the trunk of Kaylee's black Durango while Haylee carries a sleeping Hope. She has tears rolling down her cheeks as she places a soft kiss to her head before handing her over to Klaus.

"You shall return to me once I know you are safe. This is always your home" Klaus whispers before placing a kiss to her head and cheek. He places her in her seat and straps her in before placing a blanket over her. Klaus closes the door and turns to Kaylee with tears in his eyes as Elijah's and Rebekah's.

"Do not stop until you are one hundred miles away" he says.

"Klaus I promise to keep your daughter safe, no harm will come to her" Kaylee says.

Klaus places something in her hand and she looks to see a black ring red rubies on it.

"A gift from your father" he says before stepping back. She smiles as she looks at the people she has known to call family before climbing in the car and driving off.

Klaus stands watching as the car goes farther out of his vision. Rebekah and Elijah walk over standing beside him each one holding his hand.

"Always and forever" Elijah says.

"We will get her back Nik" Rebekah says.

"I want her dead" he growls.

"And she will die and Kol will return to us" Elijah says.

The three siblings stand side by side, Hayley filled with anger stalks back in the compound and they can hear shouting and things breaking but it doesn't change anything.

**A/N Since the Originals won't be back on until March I made up what I think should happen and it will be a time lapse like the season finale. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kaylee watches with amusement as Hope pouts because she couldn't walk without wobbling. They are walking along the beach far enough from the water so Hope won't fall into it but close enough so it touches her feet. She has on a cute pink one piece bathing suit with a white bow on it, while Kaylee is in a dark blue two piece bikini with shorts over her bottoms. She walks over picking Hope up in her arms before walking over to the water dipping her feet in it and Hope laughs which brings a smile to her face.

"She loves the view" she hears and turns around to see Klaus standing beside her.

"What are you doing here? Is it safe again" she asks him?

"Actually no but we have made a new ally in our big sister Freya" Klaus says as he takes Hope out her arms.

"Well um I was just about go make lunch" Kaylee says.

"Lead the way" Klaus says.

They walk up to her car, strapping Hope in before Klaus gets in the passenger seat while Kaylee drives. The way home Hope falls asleep and Klaus glances back smiling at the sight of her.

"She hasn't used magic right" he asks?

"No other than healing herself but that's due to her vampire nature" Kaylee says.

Ten minutes later, Kaylee is pulling her car inside the garage and closing the garage door after her. Klaus gets out and walks over opening the door for her.

"Thank you sir" she says smiling.

"You're welcome love" he says before picking up Hope in his arms , Hope must have sensed her father because her blue eyes open and smile up at him.

"Hello littlest wolf" he says kissing her cheek.

"Her inner wolf senses her daddy that is so cute" Kaylee says as they walk in the house.

Klaus looks around seeing baby toys all over the living room and child proof locks on dangerous things.

"You are doing a great job" he says balancing Hope on his hip before changing her out of her bathing suit.

"Thanks I guess it comes naturally" she says and starts picking up the toys, Klaus sits Hope in her playpen and watches Kaylee.

"Have you ever considered going back" he asks?

"Back where" she says placing Hope's toy in the treasure chest.

"Home to your family. I am sure being in a supernatural protection program isn't what you signed up for" he says locking his hands together in front of him.

"I would do anything to protect your little girl" Kaylee says turning around to see Hope is now asleep.

Klaus walks over in front of her and she looks at him,he looks tired and paler.

"Have you fed" she asks?

"I had a dinner before I left" he says.

"Not human food" she says.

He shakes his head no and she looks at Hope before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. She moves her hair to the side and offers her neck to him.

"No I cannot drink from you" he says.

"Klaus it is ok. You have done it before" she says.

"Not from your neck" he says.

"Klaus please" she says not backing down.

"Fine love" he says and she smirks.

Klaus places an arm around her waist as his face changes, Kaylee gasps as his teeth pierces her skin. Her hand comes up gripping his bicep as she feels her blood flowing into his mouth, Klaus gasps removing his mouth and her blood covers his lips and chin. Kaylee reaches up with her thumb wiping off his chin and since it her blood she just cleans her finger, Klaus watching her every move eyes darken with lust. Kaylee notices the change and goes to ask what's wrong when he smashes his lips on hers.

She wraps her arms around his neck gripping his hair and he grabs her legs wrapping them around his waist and slamming her against the fridge shaking the boxes on top of it. She pushes at the leather jacket he is wearing, he pulls his arms out of it before untying her bikini top letting it fall to the floor. They continue making out and moving to the bedroom their clothes falling on the stairs.

Kaylee arches her back as Klaus kisses down her neck and gently bites her ear, she runs her fingers down his back before pulling him back into a heated kiss. Klaus hands slide down her thighs grabbing her knees hooking them on his waist and slipping inside her. Kaylee tears her lips from Klaus's and tilts her head back on the pillows digging her nails into his lower back. Their pace is fast and rough but is also sweet, there was this growing sexual tension between them for months and now it's finally being released.

Kaylee lets out a loud scream when he angles his hips a certain way, Klaus smirks but kisses her passionately silencing her screams.

"Shh we don't want to wake Hope or this will be all over" he whispers.

"If you weren't so...ah damn it Klaus. Stop doing that" she groans gripping the sheets in her hand.

"I am not doing anything love" he says.

"Yes you are..it is unfair" Kaylee says when her legs start trembling.

"Let it go love" he says leaning down in her ear before kissing the mark forming where he bit her. He thrusts up harder and Kaylee grips the sheets ao hard her nails tears into them and her palm. One final thrust both arch their back, Kaylee tightens her legs around his back. Klaus gasps as she loosens her legs and he rolls over beside her, Kaylee pulls the sheets over them and she turns on her side facing him.

"Was that fun" she asks?

"Will that boost your already high ego" he asks?

"My ego is not that big Klaus" she says pushing his arm.

"And I'm not the original hybrid" he says sarcastically.

"So how long are you here" she asks?

"I leave tomorrow morning" he says.

Kaylee sits up holding the sheet up to her chest.

"So I was just a one night stand like Hayley" she says.

"No but under these severe circumstances I have no say so" he says sitting up.

"That's bull and you know it. This is because I am not Cami" she growls.

"Do not compare yourself to her or any other of my previous relationships" he growls at her.

Kaylee shakes her head and moves to get out of bed when Klaus wraps his arms around her preventing her from moving. He scoots closer behind her and she can feel his body heat.

"I wish this happened under different circumstances but it doesn't change the way I feel about you" he says.

"How do you feel" she asks trying to get out of his arms.

"I love you" he says.

"Yeah right" she says.

"It is true" he says turning her to face him.

She looks in his eyes seeing that he is telling the truth and being sincere.

"I love you too" she says softly.

Klaus smiles before pulling her on his lap and kissing her passionately as she laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaylee walks into Hope's nursery as she lets out her hungry cry, Hope is almost one and she wanted her birthday to be spent with her parents and family. She has on a tank top and sweat pants yawning as she walks in the room to see Hope standing in her crib rocking back and forth.

"Morning princesses are you hungry" she asks picking Hope up in her arms who smiles and laugh as she plays with her hair. Kaylee stomach growls and she places a hand on it.

"I think your brother or sister is hungry too. Do you want pancakes" she asks heading downstairs. Yeah that is right, her one night with Klaus left her with his unborn child. But she is scared to tell him and they haven't talked since.

Kaylee places Hope on the floor in front of her toys in the kitchen so she can watch her. She starts pouring the batter in the frying pan when there is a knock at the door, she picks up Hope and walks over to the door looking through the peephole to see Jenna, she is an nineteen year old girl who lives two houses down.

"Hey Jenna" Kaylee says opening the door letting her in.

"How are the babies" Jenna asks as she follows Kaylee into the kitchen.

"Hope is fine but this little baby has a hard sense of humor like it's uncle Kol" Kaylee says setting Hope in her bouncy swing as she finishes up breakfast.

"Has he called" Jenna asks sitting at the bar.

"No but he is busy" Kaylee says.

"He sounds like an arsehole. He left you with his daughter by another woman and then comes back a month later, sleeps with you. Gets you pregnant and then leaves" Jenna says.

"Hey he is doing what's best for her" Kaylee says flipping the pancake.

Hope starts to cry and Kaylee walks over picking her up gently rocking her before placing her bottle of juice in her hands. She glances behind her to see Jenna putting a white powder in her pancake batter, Kaylee places Hope back in her swing and grabs Jenna slamming her against the wall by her neck.

"What is that" Kaylee asks?

"A magic power to knock you out" Jenna snarls.

"Who are you" Kaylee growls.

"It won't matter" Jenna says and Kaylee head a loud cry, she looks behind her to see a man grabbing Hope.

"No' Kaylee says using her fingers and throwing him across the room while softly lowering Hope. The man flies into the bookshelf before falling on the glass table.

"You and those two will die" Jenna snarls.

"Not today" Kaylee says before slamming Jenna's head on the edge of the counter before kicking her in her stomach and kicking her in the face knocking her out. Kaylee hurries and grabs Hope rushing upstairs calling Klaus.

"Hello Love" he says.

"Klaus I don't have time for this. Two witches just tried to kill Hope and I" Kaylee says placing Hope on the bed as she packs their bags in a hurry.

"Alright did you use magic" he asks?

"I had to one almost took Hope" Kaylee says when Hope starts crying.

"It's alright baby" Kaylee says picking her up and handing Hope a bottle of milk.

"Come back to the compound" Klaus says.

"Is it safe" she asks?

"No you are right. But I know the one place you will be safe" Klaus says.

"Where" Kaylee asks grabbing her bags as she picks up Hope and rushes downstairs putting the bags in the car and Hope in the car seat. Kaylee gets in and starts the car backing up as she drives off.

"Syril" Klaus says.

"My father" Kaylee says.

"Yes you are more powerful together" Klaus says.

"Alright I will go but Klaus I have to tell you something" she says as her child kicks up a storm.

"Not now I will call you later" Klaus says and hangs up.

"Damn it" Kaylee says tossing her phone on the passenger seat.


End file.
